The Durbatuluk
by Fangirl1232
Summary: Ienala Arapoldorë is part of the Durbatuluk, or guard of the royal family of Mirkwood. She is following Legolas on the quest for the ring, not only because of her job as his assigned guard, but also as a childhood friend. The fact that she has a crush on him might help a little also. .
1. Chapter 1: The Huntress

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first published fic! Hope y'all like it and don't hate me for my obsessive shipping! Hugs and kisses to all my readers!**

_Chapter 1: The huntress_

Ienala Arapoldorë slinked carefully through the underbrush, watching the small band of companions. Her princely charge was speaking in elvish to the heir to the kingdom of men. She sniffed with disdain when she caught sight of a dwarf among the Halflings, accompanied by the power hungry human she had seen at the council. She glanced around at the trees, their stillness unsettling. A shadow of doubt was growing in her mind. This place was not safe. Returning her eyes to the prince of Mirkwood, she closed her eyes and called upon the enchantments her family had crafted eons ago, to protect the royal house of Mirkwood. "Amin imya sina ri' vanwa elee ilya ar' kwentra amin ya sinome ar'." She whispered into the wind, careful not to be detected.

She repeated it to herself in common tongue, liking the smooth words. "Sight surround me let none pass, through this brush or over grass, let my eye see all and tell me true, who is here and what is new." She glanced up to see that much had changed. Her spell gave her the ability to sharpen and become more aware of what illusion is and what is real. What she noted with shock was that Prince Legolas was no longer with the company. She drew her green, grey, and brown cloak closer around her, tugged on the hood, and slid off into the sea of grass like a snake. What she didn't know is that Legolas wasn't apart from the group; rather he was sitting behind a tree trying to make sense of the sudden flare of magic he had felt.

"What was that?" Legolas wondered aloud, trying to sort out who he knew with that magic signature. He searched through his memory. It was definitely a female. He knew that much. What he couldn't put a finger on was who. The magic was slippery and hard to trace. It then hit him. That was the signature magic of the Durbatuluk. They were the royal family's body guards since the house of Mirkwood first settled in the woods of Middle Earth. His musings were interrupted by Gimli waddling over and slapping a hand on his back. "Well look who's all gloomy and out of sorts. What's wrong with ye?" The dwarf so inelegantly barged in on everything. "Just trying to find the position of a hidden Durbatuluk." The dwarf snorted. "Go take a nap, elf. There's nothing there."

At the mention of her family's name carried by the helpful wind to her ears, Ienala changed course and rippled over the ground as she ran towards the source. About twenty meters away from her Prince, she climbed a tree, swiftly and silently, glad for her training. As they said, when a Durbatuluk didn't want to be found, they weren't. Hopping from limb to limb, and climbing through the trees until she was above the arguing pair, she pulled her cloak about her and swung upside down like the bats in the darker regions of Mirkwood. The charms on the thick fabric made her appear to be merely a leaf blowing on the tree. She froze as the Durbatuluk came up again.

"The Durbatuluk are the guards of my family, they probably sent their best and brightest to follow the crown prince around." Legolas laughed lightly. "Don't think you are the only one of royal lineage, stupid elf." Gimli answered back gruffly. In the tree, Ienala stiffened. "Do not worry my friend, all is well." Legolas' answer surprised her. Why should he assuage the concerns of a lowly dwarf? Her answer came when Legolas reached for a charm hanging around his neck. NO! The thought exploded out of Ienala. That was the charm that allowed the royal family to view the Durbatuluk so as to prevent traitorous acts from their most trusted guardians.

In one motion, Legolas squeezed it, murmuring unleash under his breath. At the same time, Ienala dropped from her perch to land in a one kneed bow before him, startling the dwarf as her spells were unraveled. "My lord Prince, Legolas of Mirkwood, how may I serve you?" She intoned formally. Legolas chuckled. Damn. He had recognized her. "Come Ienala, my childhood playmate turned guard. Meet the fellowship." She glanced around at the others curiously. "I only count eight. Where is Gandalf the wise?" At this the party seemed to be drained of all hope. "He is lost then?" She asked quietly. She looked around to see what effect her arrival had. The Halflings looked curious, the Gondorian wary, the dwarf outraged, Elessar **(A/N Ellesar is the name the elves gave Aragorn) **amused, and Legolas amused.

"Stand up Ienala." She did so and he surprised her by giving her a swift hug. "Everyone, this is my best friend, Ienala. She is, as you can tell, one of the elven body guards known as Durbatuluk. She is greatly skilled battle, magic, and in being one with nature. It would be wise not to court death by insulting her." Ienala gave him a strange look and lightly punched his arm. "Forgive me my lord Prince, but no need for that. Hello my friends." She turns, addressing them all. She blinked again, people kept on disappearing! "Where are the Ring bearer and the Gondorian?" Aragorn paled. "Frodo!" The group froze with dread as the horn of Gondor echoed through the trees, and then ran full tilt to aid their comrades.

**(A/N Sorry it was so awful! Please rate and review! I love hearing from people! Let me know about your theories for what will happen next and I just might let some of them become canon. Good luck!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Horn of Gondor

**(A/N Hello my darling readers! This is the second chapter in the ****Durbatuluk****! Yay, happy dance! Well, anyways. I suppose I will try to update a chapter a day but if I miss an update time, sorry, my life is busy. Happy reading, and I read all reviews!)**

_Chapter 2: The horn of Gondor_

Ienala ran swiftly up a fallen tree trunk and landed on the back of one of the Uruk'hai pursuing the hobbits. "For the Mirkwood kingdom and the Fellowship!" She twisted her knife in a brutal stab, straight through her opponent's neck. It crashed to the ground and she raced off to protect her liege. "Prince Legolas?!" She heard sounds of more fighting and ran to his aid, unslinging her bow as she ran. Nocking an arrow, she trained her eye on the orc that was charging Aragorn. "Ellesar!" Screaming, she launched her arrow into the body of his foe. He panted, then clasped her hand. "Many thanks Ienala." She bowed elegantly in elvish fashion, and then screeched the near inhuman battle cry of her clan.

Aragorn watched as the elf girl ran off into battle, her shrieking almost reaching the pitch of the Nazgul. "What a remarkable woman." He stated, before slamming his dagger hilt deep in orc flesh. Ienala cut and slashed through many bodies, desperate to find Legolas. When she entered the larger clearing she came upon a heart rendering sight. The two hobbits were being protected by Boromir, and Frodo and Sam had gone from the battle. An arrow pierced the noble man's chest as he fought to repent for his greed. The leader of the Uruk'hai let loose another bolt that hit him in the chest. A third one flew and embedded itself alongside its brothers. Boromir fell to his knees and watched weakly as the hobbits were carried away. Ienala ran first to him, then after the retreating horde, but when she heard the sounds of the man behind her dying she had to turn back.

Aragorn was kneeling over his wounded comrade. He listened carefully to his last words, handed him his sword, and kissed his brow in honor of the fallen warrior. Standing he stared dully at Legolas, Gimli, and Ienala, before becoming brisk and business like. "Let's go after those orcs." Ienala raised her hand questioningly. "Excuse me, but hasn't the ring bearer disappeared?" He nodded slowly. "Frodo must forge his own path now." The company left's resolve strengthened and they went in search of their kidnapped friends. Ienala glanced at Legolas every other minute, worried he might be hurt in some way. "Ienala, peace." Aragorn said quietly. "Legolas just needs time. Soon he will be your comrade again." Comrade. Friend. These words made both sense and illogically nothing at all to the confused and saddened Durbatuluk.

She was Legolas' friend and comrade, but there was a hint of something _other _in their relationship that made her wonder what it could mean. As she walked, her dark mood increased. She snapped at Gimli when the dwarf teased her about her quiet state. _What am I doing? He is just making sure I am okay…_ She shook herself, apologized, and turned to see Aragorn staring at her thoughtfully. "Can I speak with you?" She was surprised by his request, but fell back to walk beside him. "Ienala, I think you may be in love with your Prince. Your face seems to be the one of a confused young lover." She stiffened. "I am not in love with him, merely doing my job." Aragorn nodded. "As you wish to think." He then hurried ahead when Legolas called for him.

Ienala sighed. She was in love with Legolas, but she didn't want to admit it. Things needed to be strictly business if she was to do her job. Her thoughts swirled around her and the steady pace of walking lulled her into a trance like state.

**(A/N Hello you precious babies who might not exist! Thank you for reading my fic! I love y'all! Here is a recommendation for my good friend KittyPotatoe. She writes good stuff. Read it or I will update late. Thank you.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The shadows in the forest

**(A/N: Hello again! So sorry I haven't updated, just haven't had any motivation…Your reviews help the chapters come faster, so if you could please find the adorable little box at the bottom of the page and fill it out, I will love you forever! XD)**

_Chapter 3: The shadows in the forest_

"Ienla. Ienala, look." She was jolted from her trance like state by Gimli, who tugged on her arm and pointed at the horizon. "What are horsemen doing here? Are they enemies or alliance?" He squinted up at her, blowing his beard away from his mouth. "You're the one with the elf eyes, use the damn things." She blushed slightly, and looked again. "Milord, what do you see?" She called back to Legolas, his eyes also fixed on the figures. "Humans." He replied, smiling at her. A flutter rose in her heart and she felt strangely light weight. "S-so Aragorn, what shall we do?" She turned to the dark haired ranger, who was stroking the stubble on his chin contemplatively.

They didn't get a chance to decide though, for the figures began to gallop full speed towards them. "Look out, lassie!" Gimli shouted as he grinned. "The drums of war beat in my head." She shook her own head ruefully at him. Soon the riders surrounded them and halted. The long haired, finer dressed rider at their head spoke. "What business does two elves, a dwarf, and a human have in these parts?" Aragorn stepped forward. "We are searching for friends of ours who were captured by orcs. They are Halflings, would have been only like children to you." The man took off his helmet solemnly. "We ambushed the orc party. We left none alive." Aragorn looked down, and the rest of then felt their spirits plummet.

They were taken to the sight of the ambush and the sight of grey, smoking bodies, didn't help their moods. Legolas and Aragorn looked carefully at the tracks, while Ienala stood guard at her liege's side. "They seemed to have escaped into the forest." Aragorn said carefully. Walking through the eerie forest, the group paused. "These trees are ancient." Legolas breathes, and Ienala stares at him, before noticing a gently smiling Aragorn watching and looks away. "Stupid tree!" Gimli roared and raised his axe. There was a groaning sound and a whisper of leaves. "Put the sword down!" Ienala whispered, and Gimli grudgingly complied. There was a sound and a white light began to glow nearby. Turning in fear of Sauruman, the group huddled together.


End file.
